Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Three)
Dance Battle: The Street Fair is in town! Dozens upon dozens of performances, demonstrations, and vendors will be attending! With the street faire comes a host of street performers and dancers, eager to show off their moves and even challenge others to dance battles! Chase, with the moves Skye has taught him, challenges the best Dance Group there: the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers! Realizing Chase went in over his head, Chase and Skye call upon the rest of the PAW Patrol to be their crew. Can they "break it down" and "bust a move" to win against the best dance group in the region? This takes place in the Tundra-Centurion AU. This is the first Musical to take place in the Tundra-Centurion AU, and is my very first Musical! Part One | Part Two ' | '''Part Three '(You are Here) '''VOCALS IN THE LINKS DO NOT MATCH THE GENDERS OF SINGERS IN THE EPISODE!! Day 1 (Part One) - "Follow the Leaders" Songs: Jason Derulo - The Other Side (Duet, Cover) (PAW Patrol starts) Steve Aoki - Boneless/Delirious (With Vocals) (Synchro-Stylers) TyDi - Redefined (PAW Patrol) Shawn Mendes - Life of the Party (Synchro-Stylers) Don Omar - Pura Vida (PAW Patrol) Borgeous - Wildfire (Synchro-Stylers) Day 2 (Part Two) - "Mirror Image" Songs: Manic Drive - Good News (Synchro-Stylers start) One Republic - Feel Again (PAW Patrol) Ed Sheeran - Sing (PAW Patrol... Again...) Galantis - In My Head (Synchro-Stylers) Tove Lo - Talking Body (Clean Edit, of course...) (PAW Patrol) Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding - Outside (Synchro-Stylers) Day 3 (Part 3) - "Staged Performance" Songs: 3for3 - Keep It 100 (PAW Patrol start, Chase's Big Moment!) 3rd Prototype - I Know (Synchro-Stylers) Janji feat. Vivien - Together (PAW Patrol) Built By Titan feat. Svrcina - The Darkness (Synchro-Stylers) Bastille - Quarter Past Midnight (PAW Patrol) OBB - All Eyes on You (Last Song for the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers) About A Mile - Born to Live (Last Song for the PAW Patrol Presto Pups) -------------------- Scene 1: The Lookout The air was tense and dull like a moonless winter night. Even the quintessential foundations of nature itself were perceived to have betrayed the pups of the PAW Patrol in their musical endeavor against the Synchro-Stylers. The pups were scattered, dispersed along the cool, dew-soaked front lawn of the Lookout as the multicolored hues of the warm sunrise peaked over the boundless horizon. "Today is the day." Centurion spoke, gazing up at the dejected group of pups. The Weimaraner-Shepherd subtly scratched behind his one erect ear, causing it to shuffle like a rocking chair as he did so. A cocoa-brown Husky nodded against the unnerving quietude of the ambiance. "Yeah, this is it. Whatever happens today, one of us will come out on top." She gazed up at a milky-brown dove, decorated in a few pitch-black specks across its fluffy coat of feathers. The bird made a sound akin to the long bellows of an owl. Tundra's hand was laced by the pale-blue fingers of a mutt she held incredibly close to her heart. As she blushed against the tenseness of the air, she gazed at Rocky through his eyes of passionate fire with her own icy blue ones. "We'll get through this, Tundra. Look at it this way: given how well we've performed over the past two days, we don't have to worry about anyone's reputation being ruined! Especially Arabella!" "I believe he's right!" Skye giggled effervescently in an attempt to perk up the crippling despondency of the group. (WIP) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories by DJ.RJ.Centurion Category:First Gen Story Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Episodes Category:Anthro Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Musicals Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Episode Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Song Articles Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Musicals Category:Song Articles